1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function chain, and more, particularly, the present invention relates to a length adjustable, adaptable and versatile multi-function chain composite for application and use in the apparel, jewelry, and accessory industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for jewelry chains have been provided in the prior art that will be discussed infra. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they each differ in structure and/or operation and/or purpose from the present invention in that they do not teach a length adjustable, adaptable and versatile, multi-function chain composite for application and use in the apparel, jewelry, and accessory industries.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,997 to Dobson teaches the ornamental design for a combined jewelry chain and length adjuster or similar article.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,932 to Epstein teaches a jewelry link in the form of an elongated loop capable of holding and displaying a number of precious stones and the like. The link has a closed U-shaped ring at one end and a corresponding hole at the other end, so that the ring of one link may be inserted into the hole of an adjacent link. Each link has a deformable hook secured adjacent to the ring-received hole, so that when the U-shaped ring of an adjacent link is inserted in the hole, the two links can be locked together by pressing the deformable hook so that it interlocks with the inserted ring. By this means links can be added to a bracelet or necklace as the wearer is able to purchase them, and in similar fashion additional precious stones can be added to each link as desired.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,541 to Farley teaches only a jewelry chain separator comprising an elongated rod-like body having opposite end enlargements thereon. At least one additional enlargement is carried by the body spaced equally between the opposite end enlargements and the rod-like body is substantially cylindrical in shape while the enlargements are spherical in shape.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,180 to Elsener teaches a transferable jewelry clasp that can be worn with different chains or bands which has the shape of a ring or has a central opening and has an upper part and a lower part. These parts are connected with one another on one side by means of a hinge, and on the opposite side by means of a snap clasp. It can thus be opened and closed easily. In order to ensure that the jewelry clasp is not lost, two cams directed inwardly toward the central opening are attached to the upper part. Eyelets are attached to the ends of the chain, which are so dimensioned that their internal diameters are larger than the thickness of the jewelry clasp ring and smaller than the thickness of the ring plus the height of the cam. With such dimensioning, the chain and eyelets can only be attached to a position differing from the supporting direction on the upper clasp part, and the danger of loss is avoided, even if the jewelry clasp is opened involuntarily.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,206 to Rosenwasser et al. teaches a double helix jewelry chain that is constructed from a series of interconnected chain links. Each link is formed with an open mouth defined between a pair of end faces. The end faces are aligned with one another in various predetermined geometrical and dimensional relationships in order to maintain a minimum projected gap or clearance opening equal to or less than the major dimension of an elongated cross section of each link.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,306 to Chia et al. teaches a decorative rope chain and a manufacturing process to produce a rope chain in which each link used as a basic building element exhibits a unique visual property, such as surface texture, coloration, attribute, feature, characteristic, shape or other physical appearance. Such unique visual property traits for the succession of links results in a more attractive, fanciful, more delicate and interesting fashion item. In one aspect of the invention, each of the interconnected links has a first side surface exhibiting a first visual property and an opposite second side surface exhibiting a second, perceptively different, visual property. In other aspects of the invention, the side surfaces of the links may have differently colored, textured, or patterned surface portions. In yet another aspect of the invention, each link may have differently shaped portions.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,107 to Visser teaches an expandable chain construction that comprises first and second chain lengths of a monofilament such as nylon fishing line. Each chain length is formed into a series of spaced loops, the loops of the two lengths being of opposite senses. Each loop of each length encircles a portion of the other length lying between a pair of loops. Chain constructions may be interconnected along their lengths to form chains of increased width. The chain constructions are expandable to fit closely but gently about a wearer's limb. The construction can simulate the appearance of tattoo designs.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,658 to Rosenwasser et al. teaches a jewelry rope cain formed of a plurality of interconnected links. Each of the links has an exterior surface and the plurality of the links form the periphery of the chain. The exterior surface of the adjacent links of a pair of opposing groups of such links comprise a diamond cut curved surface. This forms opposing arcuate surfaces on the periphery of the chain. The exterior of the remaining opposing links intermediate of these two groups are uncut. As a result, the periphery of the chain is generally a slight oval in cross sectional configuration.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,171 to Brancato, who is also the inventor in the present application, teaches ornamental jewelry supports for garments, particularly for upper torso garments worm by women such as bras, bikini tops, halters, strapless dresses, and the like. The garment supports are adjustable along their length with adjusting mechanisms that do not result in unsightly overlap of the ornamental lengths of jewelry of the present garment supports, but do, however, require positioning of unused lengths between the garment and the wearer causing discomfort to the wearer and mar the overall appearance of the garment. The adjustable ornamental garment supports can be readily moved from one garment to another and do not required puncturing the garment.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,922 to Foster teaches an improved jewelry chain of a type having a plurality of links. Each link resembles a fish hook and has a shank with one end thereof having a barbed hook thereon and an opposite end thereof having an eyelet thereon which engages the barbed hook of an adjacent link. The eyelet lies in a first plane and the shank and barbed hook lie in a second plane that is perpendicular to the first plane. The improvements include the barbed hook not touching the shank, the eyelet being so sized so as not to allow the barbed hook of an adjacent link to pass there through, except for the eyelet of one terminal link being large enough to allow the barbed hook of the other terminal link to selectively disengage therefrom, and the second plane being arcuate so as to allow each link to lie flat on the skin of the user.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for jewelry chains have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described, namely a length adjustable, adaptable and versatile, multi-function chain composite for application and use in the apparel, jewelry, and accessory industries.